In the design and operation of tools and machinery, there are many situations where it is desirable to convert reciprocatory rotary motion to continuous rotary motion in one direction. A typical example is in the case of a socket wrench in which situation the operator moves the actuating handle back and forth in an arc of around 30.degree.. In the conventional socket wrench, the force and torque is transmitted in one direction when the handle is moved in that direction but on the return stroke no torque is applied. This can lead to a number of problems, not the least of which is that, in the case of turning a bolt, the drag on the return stroke may cause the bolt to unscrew by almost the amount that it has been tightened on the first stroke. Therefore, it becomes necessary to hold the bolt with the fingers during the non-torquing direction of the handle motion; in many instances, this is not only awkward, but also dangerous. In some situations, also, the returning of the handle during the torquing stroke causes an impact of the socket on the bolt, particularly when there is a loose fit between the bolt head and the socket. This can not only cause damage to the bolt head, but also, in the long run, causes deformation and damage to the socket. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a torque device in which reciprocatory rotary motion is converted to continuous rotation in one direction.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a socket wrench in which swinging motion of the handle produces continuous rotation of the socket in a desired direction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a socket wrench in which continuous torquing pressure is produced on the output socket during both swinging motions of the handle.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a torque wrench which is simple in construction, which can be manufactured inexpensively, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.